While the prior art contemplates various bowstring release configurations, including at least one release wrist strap which permits some limited angular adjustment of the release relative to the strap when in use; however, none are known to particularly teach or contemplate the system of the present invention, which provides for an adjustable pivotal connection between the release mechanism and the wrist strap within a relatively wide angular range.
Caliper-type bowstring releases are not particularly new, and have been around in various configurations for years. The release is typically held by the user, or is secured to the wrist of the user, on the hand which typically pulls back the bowstring. In use, the bowstring release has first and second jaws which close about the bowstring, allowing same to be grasped and pulled by the user. The bowstring release then typically includes a trigger mechanism which, when initiated, evenly and quickly opens the calipers in generally uniform fashion, allowing the immediate release of the bowstring, without interference.
In use, the release must be supported by the user, wherein it must hold back the bow string, which typically may require several tens of pounds of holding pressure. The string is typically gripped by the jaws of the release, which in turn is typically strapped to the user via wrist strap. During use, the actual position of the release relative to the wrist of the user is urged into a various positions, however, typical releases have not compensated for this movement, instead requiring the user to compensate for the release, instead of the release compensating for the user.
Further, traditional releases, not having an adjustable release position relative to the wrist strap, are cumbersome to wear when not actually operating the bow. As, during hunting, one must always be prepared to make the shot, the user is often left with the release occupying one hand, without a means of placing in an out of the way position until needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,977 issued 1989 to Greene teaches a "Wrist Strap" wherein there is provided a "V-shaped body" which holds the bowstring release in such a manner as to allow some limited pivotal movement, estimated on the order of about a 20 degree angle. Not only is this believed to be too limited a range to be of any substantive use in the manner contemplated in the present invention, but also the '977 system does not teach a structure which provides a means of holding the pivoted release in the desired adjusted pivotal angle; instead, if the user desires to adjust the '977 release in pivotal fashion (within the limited range supra), the user must hold said position manually, which is of little use in the present contemplated invention.
Thus, while the prior art may have contemplated in some limited context a release structure which allows some limited pivotal movement relative to the wrist strap, none are known to have contemplated a system wherein there is provide a wide angular range of movement between the wrist strap and the release, coupled with means to retain the release in the adjusted position.